


In times like these

by MsUnderstood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnderstood/pseuds/MsUnderstood
Summary: There a things that you want, and then there are things you have to do.





	In times like these

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfiction, so please be gentle.  
> English is not my native language and this is un-betaed.

It was just hours ago that he arrived. He was back at Winterfell. Never ever would he forget the sight that greeted him as he arrived with his party. There they were, his sisters and brother. No, his cousins. But it did not matter. He loved them all the same. That much he knew before.

But as he rode through the gates of Winterfell  and he saw her, it was like his heart clenched together.  It was years that he had seen her. Years in which he believed she was dead. And now there she was. Older, somewhat harder, and in her breeches more feminin than he had ever seen her, or any other woman for that matter.  Typical Arya, breeches. He wondered if she would ever be comfortable in a dress. If she would ever wear one voluntarily.  He remembered very well the discussions with her lady mother. The pouts and tears. And the days after that, when she again stole Bran´s breeches to sneak around with the boys. That brought a rare smile to his face.

He sat in front oft he weirwood tree.

„Oh old gods and new. Every god that is willing to listen.“ He thought. „Please help me.“

After all these years they were together again. Only to have the thread of white walkers, the army of dead and the knight king dangling over their heads. Bran told them they broke through the wall, thanks to one of Danearys dragons turned undead. How could he protect his sibl… cousins? He should send them south, to the vale or much more far away. But that meant to be split up again. It almost broke his heart.

He bend his head and let out a big sigh.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it, Jon?”

He looked up and saw into a pair of grey eyes. So much like his own.

“Arya, …..”

“What is it Jon, that won´t let you sleep tonight?”

As she spoke white clouds of freezing breath was caught between them.

Jon looked at her and took a deep breath and decided honesty was the way to go.

“I was wondering how to protect you and your siblings.”

Arya frowned a little.

“I do not need protection.”

“So I have heard. But I will allways worry about you, like it or not. You are dear to me, and I don´t want you to be hurt.”

“No one can tell what the future will bring. But you need any man and woman who can fight. You said so yourself. And I can fight.”

A sad smile crawled over his lips.

“Does not mean you have to. Besides, who should protect Sansa and Bran?”

“Sansa has enough men of the Vale to protect her and Bran.”

“Arya, please….”

Jon raised his arm to stroke Arya´s cheek.

„Please, I don´t wan´t you to be hurt. I could not live with it if I were to allow it.“

„I won´t go with them,  Jon. You are stuck with me. So just you know.  I could not live with myself, if I would leave you now.“

With that she took a step forward and raised her arms to his neck.

And so they stood together in the godswood under the weirwood tree. Seeking each others warm. Trying not to think oft he battle, and with it the loss to come.

“My little, hardheadded girl.”

As soon as he had said the words, he felt a light blow to his ribs.

„Not that little anymore.“ He heard beneath from his chin. It sounded suspiciously like pouting.

That made him laugh, a belly deep laughter.

Leave it to Arya. Even in times like that, she could make him smile.


End file.
